ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Benjiro F. Emiko
Backstory Early Life Benjiro was born to Yakamuri and Totaro Emiko, into the once rich, now poor Emiko Family. Never really saw the point of school, and learning, and his grades reflected this, he pretty much failed all his classes...After he failed high school he ran away, to the Ancient Library of Domu, where he would read books and master his Untamed Magic, something the Emiko Family was well known for. Becoming a Hoyosai Assassin & Joining Both The Black Lotus and Dragon's Lotus He became an Hayosai Assassin and cleaned up his previously 'ragged' appearance. He would grab the attention of Avery Scott, the oldest of the Scott children. Later he would have a son with her, whom they named Nenevro. Once the Hayosai Assassin's were hired by the Invoker, he too was recruited to their ranks, becoming a member of the Black Lotus. After learning that his sister, Cho was part of the Dragon's Lotus, he also joined them, in an effort to spy on them for the Invoker. Being Caught By The Dragon's Lotus However, he would be caught by the Dragon's Lotus several months after he joined, being tortured by the them, nearly to death. Though Cho convinced them that he could be 'fixed', Cho still seeing good in her brother. Benjiro initially was going to betray the whereabouts of the Invoker and Black Lotus, but changed his mind once hearing of the collapse of the Hu-Fung Clan at the hands of the Aishi Clan, betraying Cho by literally stabbing her in the back, puncturing one of her lungs and killing many of the organizations members, until he was given a blow to the chest by Sora Hu-Fung. Benjiro suvived, escaping to the base of the Black Lotus. Attacking The Dragon's Lotus The Black Lotus then attacked the Dragon's Lotus, lighting fire to majority of the base, killing most of them and taking the rest to their dongeons. Cho, Sora, and several others escaped, however. Benjiro went after Cho, and the two battled each other with their Untamed Magic, both being greatly injured nearing the end of the battle. The group were ambushed by the Aishi Clan and Irene Aishi, who had apparently been following the group for a while. After a short battle the Aishi Clan was attacked by the Shimonseki Clan, and the Dragon's Lotus fled the battle scene, Benjiro also trying to flee, but was stabbed in the stomach by Irene. Though Cho tried to save him she was forced to teleport away by Sora and Alicia. Benjiro presumably died from blood loss afterwards... Appearance Ben had short, wavy black hair, tanned skin, and grey eyes that golwed a dark blue when using his powers. His common wear consisted of a black shirt and jeans, while his assassin getup, he wore a black gi with a dark orange trim and a half mask. Personality Benjiro was just mostly misunderstood, he always had a strong sense of loyalty and justice, even if it wasn't necessarily for the 'right' side. And while he was very deceptive around people such as Avery and Cho he did always love Cho and while his relationship with Avery started out as a minpulative one he did eventually grow to truely love her, coming to love his son, Nenevro as well. Abilities *[[Untamed Magic|'Untamed' Magic]] - something he was a Master of. * Ninjutzu - he was very agile. * Weaponry - he is skilled in katana, knife, and dagger fighting. Relationships * Yakamuri Emiko(née Higashi) - Mother; Deceased * Totaro Emiko - Father; Deceased * Cho R. Emiko - Sister **Ren Hu-Fung - Brother in-law; Deceased **Kaori C. Emiko-Hu-Fung - Niece *Avery M. Scott - Girlfriend **Nenevro A. Emiko-Scott - Son; Mssing Category:Emiko Family Category:Masters of Untamed Magic Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Hayosai Assassins Category:Humans Category:YocaiEmperor Universe